


hexie

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist





	hexie

卡卡西他边这么想着，边忍不住扭过头去看带土的反应。只见那边已经从耳朵红到了脖子根。  
“…你要怎么保证啊？” 

然后也不知道是谁先开始的，也不知道是谁关掉了床头灯；  
黑发的吸血鬼一把抓住猎人的领子，把他整个人往自己怀里带，然后两个人同时摔在了床上。  
带土在解卡卡西的衬衣，卡卡西就去解带土的裤子。也不知道是屋子里太黑还是两个人动作太粗暴，只听得撕拉撕拉地声音，又崩了一床一地的扣子。  
一阵热烈汹涌的狂吻让两个人都差点喘不过气。卡卡西一边喘气一遍想，为何他俩每次情不自禁起来都像打架，也不知道算不算职业病。然而他还没来得及多想，就又被带土按倒了。  
吸血鬼另一只手掐住猎人的颈部，感受那人类血液在脉搏里的律动，他只觉得身体内部泛上一阵强烈地饥饿感。  
他的猎人依旧在吻他，所有被那人类的嘴唇触碰过的地方都是一片灼热。拥抱是热的，吻是热的，这让带土愈发觉得没有身体触碰的部分是如此寒冷而不可忍受。他忍不住奢求更多。  
——可他本不该觉得冷，不该向往温暖。血族没有生命，从不知温度为何物。  
他把卡卡西翻过去，摁着他的脖子从后面进入他。人类的体内真是温暖而柔软得超乎想象。卡卡西躺在他身下，一只手搂着他的脖子一只手因为爽的不行而拼命扯床单。他嘴里溢出嘶哑的呻吟和低沉的轻喘，让人无从分辨那是因为痛苦抑或是因为快乐，不知道是顺从还是抗拒。  
高潮快要来临时带土附身咬住了卡卡西颈部，尖利的牙齿刺破皮肤和血管。尝到血液那一刻他感觉一股热流顺着喉咙迅速流向全身，一瞬间让他错觉自己被那血液赋予了真正的生命。

孤独的吸血鬼在这阵短暂的温暖里，紧紧抱住这个不知能否算是爱人的人类，他们一起达到了高潮。


End file.
